The Red Saviour
by YuhiImvu
Summary: She was branded a traitor, cast out and hunted for something she did not do. After being pursued and attacked, Hitomi lost her hope of returning back to her village. Finally succumbing to exhaustion- She begins to hear voices and when she glances up, there stands Gaara. Is he there to help or to just leave her there to die? OC/Gaara. First chapter is just OC.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto. I do, however, own Hitomi.

Her Red Saviour.

Chapter 1

She was on the move, constantly. It was too dangerous to even be out in the open and the dense forestation just gave her the cover that was needed. She didn't know why she was targeted but one thing was certain; She was in no condition to even attempt to fight back

Her sandalled feet were light against the forest floor, her speed just allowing her to stay ahead of her attackers. Honestly, she had no idea how long she had been running for- And it was completely against her jurisdiction to flee from a battle...However under the circumstances that she was bleeding from a wound at her left side and her chakra was running on low, she needed to flee.

She miscalculated one stretch of a jump- And just as her foot touched the edge of a rather unstable tree branch, it snapped beneath her little weight. She did her best, of course, to somewhat fling herself in the direction of the branch she was trying to get hold of but her attempts were futile for as soon as her arms begun to rotate in the air like cogs and her fingertips just brushed the bark of the branch, she plummeted towards the ground and smacked into it- Hard.

As she lay there on her stomach, pain overcoming her entire being, she contemplated the damage that was possibly done.

Her ankle was twisted, that was obvious from the way it surged with a terrible aching pain. Her left arm seared with a burning sensation to which she put down to either dislocation or some sort of temporary numbness. Although, she was no medic and therefore, she couldn't properly diagnose herself from a few feelings.

Rolling over onto her back, she begun to sit up to try and raise to her feet- If she could do that, she could be out of the danger that lurked in forest with her at the very moment. But which way was she to go? She hadn't a clue where she was nor where she was heading

"Hey! Over here! This way!" The masculine voice cut through her thoughts as her pursuers were on her trail once again which had her springing to her feet and limping through the forest brush as fast as she could be humanly capable of. She staggered this way and that before collapsing to her knees in front of a tree to catch her breath.

"W-What the h-hell." She managed to gasp out, exhausted and hurt. Why was this happening? She had so many questions. The number one question on her mind was, however, who were these people?

While lost in her thoughts, she let her guard down which showed to be quite bad considering the hand that had now grasped ahold of her shoulder begun to lift her to her feet and then thrust her to the trunk of the tree.

"Got you." The man's voice filled her ears with sympathetic tone- One of which she did not believe at all. She begun to thrash about, trying to get away from her captor and the tree which he had her pinned to.

"Stop it. Fighting is useless." The man cursed out and jabbed his fingers at her side wound which has her crying out and thrashing more.

"Get your hands off of me!" The girl yelled out and brought her right knee up, connecting it to the males groin and then as her arms were freed, she had grabbed hold of his ebony black hair and slammed his head down onto her knee.

"What do you want with me! Tell me!" There wasn't much more she could do but yell out in frustration and pain. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. Her breath came in short and harsh gasps which showed how exhausted she really was. Her eyes trained upon the figure of the hunched over male who was now profusely bleeding from his broken nose and grasping at his groin.

"You better start talking before I start breaking bones, you filthy piece of shit!" She shouted more, becoming confident with each and every word. While being followed by a group of men, she would be forced to flee due to her injuries but with this one lone ninja, she could easily defeat him.

"Hitomi" He spoke her name with a certain acid to his tone, his breath becoming raspy as he fought the urge of tears back. A mans weakness to his body would possibly always be his groin and with that hit, as hard as she had striked him, would most likely give him the undesirable feeling of nausea.

"You are under suspicion of betraying the village and-"

"What?!" She spluttered out in absolute disbelief. Her? A traitor? Who the hell could spew this sort of lie. Now that Hitomi had a closer look, she noticed the man as one of the shinobi whom walked the Rain Village. Before she managed to speak more, she was cut off by the man as he continued what he was saying.

"And therefore we must...Dispose of you." And then he lunged.

It all happened fast and none of it made sense in her mind. She was being called a traitor and then all of a sudden- She was to be disposed of?! Even she knew that was absolutely ridiculous. If she was under suspicion, she would be taken in for questioning to get to the bottom of this silly accusation.

She felt the man tackle her and, unfortunately, both of them tumbled back through the brush and down a cliff-side. The terrain begun to morph before her eyes. She had just been in a lush green forest and now she was tumbling down this steep cliff and plummeting towards a sandy surface which did not look like it was going to be comfortable in the least. They both scuffled- He for total dominance into which he could possibly kill her with one swift strike, and she to put as much distance as she could between them. Until she was upright and on her feet, she wanted to get out of the mans grasp.

Finally she felt the connection of the sand as she landed on her back with her arms held in front of her face to stop the oncoming blow that would have struck her head had she not blocked. Hitomi had gotten herself in a tight squeeze and she couldn't get an attack in that could potentially knock her assaulter off of her. She continued to block to the best of her advantage and finally she found a opening. Hitomi pulled her fist and launched into the jaw of the man, connecting with the skin hard and sending him flopping to the side in agony. She had no time to lay there and as much as she wanted to catch her breath, she needed to be up and on top of him, dealing the finishing blow. Hitomi stumbled forward, her ankle aching with every step she took as it was not liking the added pressure that was being afflicted to it.

"You..." She begun as she reached behind her torn shirt to grasp a kunai from a pouch that was fastened to her makeshift belt. "Made a mistake." Hitomi continued as she dropped to her knees, straddling the male. "I am no traitor." She raised the kunai and as the man begun to try and fight back, she grasped at his neck with her free hand- Despite the pain that shot through it. And with no more words other than her eyes flashing a brilliant blue in the setting sun,she drove her kunai through mans forehead...Killing him.

She had been walking for, what seemed like, an hour. The sun had set and she was left trudging through the sand. Hitomi was not only dehydrated, she was hungry. She could barely feel any pain any-more- And the bleeding had stopped, thankfully. How much longer would she have to go until she happened upon a village? Her knees buckled beneath her before she had time to think more and she simply allowed herself to face-plant the sand, grunting as she did so. Surely she could rest here for a little while. All she wanted to do was rest her eyes for a minute...Or two.

_..Hey..._

_"Mm?" She mumbled, not really understanding if she had heard someone or if her mind was playing tricks on her. _

_...P..Ou..ve.._

_"Hey!" That voice had dismissed her thoughts of her mind playing tricks on her. A foot nudged her and she glanced up to just barely make out the dark shade of red hair in the desert night._

_"Are you alive?" The voice was clearer now and she couldn't help but snort at the stupid question. However, instead of retorting with a sarcastic remark, she uttered the only thing she thought would possibly make sense at this point. _

_"W-Water..." And she she slumped forward again, this time- unconscious._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sand?

_So comfortable_. She thought as she was beginning to wake up from a deep slumber. She hadn't the slightest clue as to where she was but the last thing she could remember was laying on the sand.

_If this is sand...I don't want to move. _More thoughts filled her mind as a smile crept upon her lips, her hand moving just a little to try and feel the little grains between her fingers. However, there were no grains- This was most certinaly not sand.

Within seconds Hitmoi's eyes flung open and she was sat upright on bed- It was short lived however as she drew in a breath and hissed out from the pain that rattled her very being to the core.

"W-Wha-" Hitomi begun to speak but she was cut off from a voice.

"Good, you're awake." The voice was feminine and upon closer inspection, belonged to a nurse. She was standing by the closed door, a speculation that she must've only just entered a few minutes earlier. At her side was a trolley with a variety of instruments, which the nurse happily pulled over towards Hitomi's bedside.

"You've been out for two days. Lack of fluid and nutrition- Luckily for you...And myself.. I was on duty and was more than happy to oblige to Godaime Kazekage's request." The nurse babbled on and Hitomi was having a hard time keeping up with the fast pace that she was speaking at. The only part she really caught was that the Kazekage had a part to play in this.

"Kazekage?" Hitomi cut in quickly before the nurse had the oppurtunity to splutter more nonsense. Hitomi was more interested in what the Godaime Kazekage had to do with her arrival at this hospital.

"Godaime Kazekage brought you in. I was more than hap-"

"Yes, yes. Move onto the part where you explain why you are a syringe." Hitomi eyed the nurse suspiciously and inched closer to the edge of the bed. She hated needles- and if needles could feel, Hitomi was sure they hated her too.

"Well you see..." The nurse flicked the sharp point as she stepped closer. "In order to remove the shrapnel that is lodged into your arm, I must give you a local anesthetic which will nu-" Hitomi cut her off so quickly that the nurse actually scowled.

"You are not sticking that thing in me. Who do you think I am? Just bloody' pull them out already or I'll do it for you. Damned nurses and their attempts to always pull out a syringe." She continued to mutter to herself whilst the nuse lowered the syringe back to the trolley and reached for tweezers instead.

"You are a lot stronger than you were when you were first brought to us." A voice spoke to her from behind. Hitomi was standing, both her hands behind her back whilst she stared out of the window that was in her room. She was focused on the familiar male ouside- His back was to her but she knew that that was the man who brought her here. She remembered the red hair that was dark enough to be considered maroon.

"Hm.." She mumbled to show that she was somewhat listening to what the nurse was saying. Her eyes were well trained on the figure of her saviour however. He was accompanied by a blonde and they were both talking outside the hospital- About what, she didn't know. But from the way the blonde was gesturing towards the hospital, she assumed that they were talking about the hospital itself.

"Are you listening to me?" The nurse's voice became stern which caused Hitomi to turn around to face her. The fact she was not listening was very evident on her face.

"I'm sorry, what was you saying?" Fully focused on the nurse now, she couldn't help but smile at the news that was finaly relayed to her.

"Considering that you are now much stronger and no longer in a dehydration state, you are free to leave. Of course, we will need to supply you with some fresh clothes before you do leave as yours were torn when you were brought to us."

"So, does this mean I am discharged?" She questioned, just to be sure.

"Yes, Hitomi, you are dischcharged. If you would be so kind as to wait here for a moment, I will be back with some clothes." And with that, the nurse left her room.

When the nurse had returned with sweat pants and a oversized jumper, Hitomi happily accepted the outift and was left to her own privacy to be able to change. It was a farcry from what her usual attire consisted of but any article of clothing would be greatly appreciated at the momet- The hospital gown really wasn't that comfotable.

She was in a world of her own as she stood by her former bed, stripping from the hospital gown which left her only in black panties.

_Where should I go after this. _Hitomi begun to think again, pulling the sweat pants up over her legs and letting them rest against her hips. _Food sounds good about now too. Maybe a mission would go over well and then I could collect...Yeah...That sounds good._

With her plan set in her mind, Hitomi turned towards the door, about to pull the jumper over her head but she froze the moment she glanced up and met eye contact with piercing green eyes.

Everything seemed to freeze, she felt like she was rooted to the very spot she stood in. Here she was; Arms up in the air and a jumper scrunched up above her eyes. Her breasts were on full display to the red haired male and she could only be thankful that she had the sweat pants on right now.

A cough came from behind the male that caused Hitomi to jump and quickly drag the jumper down over her breasts to give her some dignity at least.

Hitomi's gaze was averted to the floor as she watched another pair of feet step into the room- Which only added to her complete embarresment and rewarded her with a blush the same colour as the Kazekage's hair.

"So, your name is Hitomi?" The blonde, named Temari, had questioned with a smile.

"Ah...Yeah." She nodded her head in response, a blush still present against her pale features. "About earlier-"

"It's fine." The man, who had introduced himself as Gaara, quickly dismissed it with a wave of his hand. He reached up to the left side of his head and scratched a little uncomfortably.

The awkward tension lingered in the air and it was only until Temari had laughed that Hitomi cringed even more; Wishing she could just fall and be swallowed by thr ground.

"That was possibly the funniest thing I've seen all week. Just the look on my brothers face was enough to keep me doubled." She tossed her head back and laughed more before nudging her younger brother in the ribs.

"Awh don't be so uptight. It was your fault for not knocking first." She continued and then glanced towards Hitomi, her laugh dying down and a sympathetic smile now shadowing over her face.

"Let us treat you to something to eat. Our way of apologizing for just barging in without knocking first." There was a certain quietness before there was finally an answer which came from Hitomi.

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Food, warmth and a...New home?

"And that's how Gaara came to like Naruto." Temari had been talking for quite a while; making sure that the awkward tension would not seep back into the air between the three of them.

"Ah. You mentioned you had another brother?" Hitomi asked while taking a drink of tea that had been placed on top of the wooden table. She too was trying to keep the conversation flow and as much as she wanted to thank Gaara for saving her life out in the sand, she just couldn't bring herself to mutter a word to him.

"Kankuro." Gaara spoke this time, his eyes loking everywhere but at Hitomi. "He's around...Somewhere." He continued to speak and reached his hand towards his own cup of tea- Which he eagerly drunk just to safe himself from speaking more.

"Does he control sand? Or perhaps he uses a fan too?" Interested in the siblings, Hitomi continued to press for more information. She knew she was prying but it wasn't everyday she had an audience with the Kazekage and his sister.

"Ha! As if." Temari snorted and then leaned back against her seat. "He's in the profession of puppetr-"

"You mean he plays with dolls?" Hitomi quickly cut in, leaning forward in her seat out of disbelief. She had heard of the people who could control dolls to do their bidding but never had she ever come close to meeting one.

"He wouldn't like it if you called them dolls." Temari stiffled a laugh while Gaara'slips twitched a little too.

"So, Hitomi. Tell us a little about yourself and what you were doing out in the sand." Temari asked while she leaned forward this time and waited for the brunette to speak. Gaara even became more alert as he too wanted to know why this mysterious girl was out in the sand all bloodied.

"I don't remember where I was born," She started, "My parents moved around a lot and so we didn't really settle anywhere. I'm a only child so I've missed out on the bond you and your two brothers have. My father was the one who taught me how to fight. He was my tutor you can say." She stopped momentairily and cast her eyes up at the ceiling, a lopsided grin gracing her features. "He was a cool dad."

"And then you fled?" Gaara asked after being her interogater for the last twenty minutes as she had relayed her story to him and Temari.

"Yes. After that exploding tag went off and sent me through a wall like a rag doll, I thought it was best that I skedadled and save my own hide so I could figure out what was going on." Fidgeting about with her fingers as she tried to answer him to the best of her ability- She soon realized that her story telling had become question and answer time.

"Why didn't you fight back?" More questions came her way and Hitomi sucked in a breath before answering.

"Well. Considering I had just been up close to a explosive tag and then thrown through a wall- Not to mention that I took a sickle to the waist. Oh and had I mentioned that I was then followed and tracked untilI almost dropped from exhaustion? I don't have a kekkei genkai. I'm not some super powerful kunochi. I can hold my own against attackers but if I'm suddenly ambushed when my guard is down and I take a considerable amount of damage, I would like to get the- Excuse my language- fuck out of there." She exhaled as her heart begun to thud against her chest from lack of breath. "I am no traitor. I don't have a clue who threw that accusation around but I honestly brought no harm to the village I was staying at. That was until I drove a kunai through the skull of the one who tackled me." She added the last part rather quickly.

All was silent for a while and their cups and dishes had been removed form the table while the three of them sat there.

"Had you been witness to a crime or something?" Temari spoke up, rubbing her forehead as she tried to think of a reason why this would happen to Hitomi. The girl said she had done nothing wrong so what reason would the ninja have to try and dispose of her? Unless it was an assassination which would make a lot more sense.

"Stay here." Gaara had decided. The girl was in his village and therefore she was under his protection at the moment. He didn't really want to send her back out there to where she could be picked off and killed. Considering there were a lot of sandstorms she wouldn't last a week on her own either.

A good hour had passed since they exited the small cafe they had been in. Temari had shown the girl around by now and as they walked towards one of the vacant houses, Temari decided to speak up again.

"Tomorrow I'll take you with me on a mission. Get you used to the layout here." Niether of them knew what Hitomi was capable of. They didn't know anything about her other than what she had told them. A mission would be a good idea for them to understand what she could do. "You're safe here. Whatever track you possibly left has been removed by now due to the storms."

"I'm in a better condition now that I can look after myself." Hitomi quickly retorted. She didn't want to sound ungrateful but she wasn't weak- And she wasn't about to have the woman act like she was. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to come off as rude but due to the care that you have given me, I'm in a good enough condition to fend off an attacker if it comes to it."

"Very well then." The blonde kunochi nodded and gave a smile that did not reach her eyes. "You can stay here for the time being." She waved her hand towards the building and stepped back for Gaara to take charge.

"You can stay here for a while. I intend to go to Konohagakure in a few days time. You shall accompany me." He wasn't open for discussion and if anything, Gaara wanted to be out of the home that now belonged to Hitomi. Ever since he saw her topless he had the urge to just reach out and grasp hold of the skin that loked so soft to touch. He hadn't a idea what came over him and these urges were not very welcome in his head.

"Thank you." Her smile made him shiver. He didn't like how this girl was making him feel. Countless of women flirted with him and he just brushed it off, not the slightest bit interested. But this girl was different. She wasn't even flirting and he felt something by just being around her. Perhaps it was just arousal from seeing her breasts. Whatever it was, he would just have to talk to Kankuro about it.

"Nm? Oh. Yeah, you're...Welcome?" He watched her as she walked around the room; touching the walls and then the table. She looked like she was fascinated by mere objects and that fascinated him.

"Hitomi." He mumbled her name, brushing his hair back with his hand. "I apologise for not...Knocking. I didn't think that you were getting dressed and I'm sorry that I didn't really...Say anything." He mumbled off track but then quickly spoke up again. "Not that there was anything I really could say. Y'know? I couldn't be all like 'Hey, nice breasts.' Oh what the hell am I saying." He begun to splutter awkwardly and even turned his back to the girl to raise his hands and create claws with his fingers out of frustration from how much of a fool he was making himself seem.

She just laughed- An actual genuine laugh that had her double over and grasping onto the table to stop herself from collapsing to her knees.

"What? Oh gosh!" It was too funny and the more she laughed, the more she was making Gaara embarressed.

He finally had enough and stomped towards the door, opening it. And just before he walked out, he heard her calling out to him.

"Hey, Gaara!"

"What?" He spoke too quickly, not even turning around to face her.

"I think we're going to get along great!" She spotted the hint of redness on his ears as he walked from the building with hurried steps.

"Yeah." She repeated to herself while looking around the room. "We're going to get along great."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A cold night but a scalding day.

The sun was already set by the time he ventured back into the Kazekages building. His brother, Kankuro, stood outside; leaning against the wall as he waited for his brothers arrival.

"I heard you had a lot of fun today." Gaara rolled his eyes at the statement that left his brothers amused lips.

"Temari?" He speculated, pushing the door to his office open and stepping inside. It was cool inside, thankfully, and Gaara welcomed the feeling.

"So what were they like? Kankuro questioned while following after Gaara, interested to know the details from his younger brother. "Why wasn't I there." He followed up with a scowl and made himself comfotable on a chair whilst Gaara sat behind his desk.

"I'm not answering that." He mumbled grouchily and begun to make himself seem busy by stacking papers up and rearranging everything on his desk.

"It was...By accident. I didn't mean to see anything." He kept his head down, a blush darkening his cheeks as he remembered the sight.

"Ahem," He coughed, " Anyway. I'm going to be visiting Konohagakure and I will be taking the girl with me. Myself and Temari think that she was suppose to be assassinated- I want to know why." He leaned back in his seat and cast his gaze up before staring at his brother.

"I don't know if she's telling the truth and at this point in time, I can only trust what she says."

"Gaara." Kankuro sighs out and finally stands. "You have grown up well, brother. I am proud of you."

He was standing before her bedside; watching her undress. His eyes trained on her curves and then the naked flesh that was just before his eyes. His hand outstretched, followed by his other, and cupped the mounds that were beautifully shaped. He squeezed, causing her to tense.

"G-Gaara..." Her voice was hitched in volume, which was understandable from the way his hands moved over her body.

"Hitomi." He responded, climbing on top of her body and moving his hands through her long locks of brunette hair. His lips gently caressed over her skin and just as he reached her own lips, he saw her smile.

Gaara sprung upright immediantley; His hands gripping a thin blanket and his forehead breaking out in a little sweat.

"W-What the hell was t-that." He mouthed out in astonshiment, shifting uncomfortably due to a inconvenience that had enlargened itself. "Damn it all!"

Temari had taken it upon herself to take Hitomi out on a little mission. All they were really going to do was scout the village and make sure nothing was wrong- Or so Hitomi thought. Hitomi had rolled the tracksuit bottoms up to her thighs so the air could get at her skin. As soon as she had some money, Hitomi made a mental not that she would go and purchase some new attire that she felt comfortable in. In least that way she would also be rid of some baggy clothing that did not sit well in the scorching heat of the dessert.

"So what do you think so far?" Temari asked Hitomi, trying to build up a conversation between the two of them.

"Of the village? I actually think it's beautiful. I love the surrounding sand. Although I could do without the sandstorms." She chuckled at the end of her words and gave a soft smile at Temari. "I don't mean to sound rude but, isn't Gaara young? I mean- To be the Kazekage."

"He was young when he was put into the position of becoming the Kazekage. However, he is very, very, worthy of the title. Plus, he's more mature now." Temari answered immediantly, coming to her brothers defence.

"How old is he?" Hitomi asked and continued the casual pace, prying to get more answers about Gaara.

"21." Temari's answer came swiftly.

_21...Two years older than me._ Hitomi thought and smiled vaguely to herself.

_How the hell did this happened? _Hitomi cursed to herself as she sprinted down a street after a thief. The man had been chased by a women and it wasn't until Temari and herself spotted the scene that the women asked for help.

So here they both were; running down a street after the suspicious man dressed in all black. She and Temari broke apart and followed via different routes.

Hitomi leaped up towards a building and grasped hold of a ledge to hoist herself up and onto the roof. Her eyes were still trained on the man below as she ran after him on the rooftops; Jumping this way and that to get a better vantage of him. The male had turned a corner and Hitomi was quick to follow as she dropped silently into the lane and followed after him while he slowed to a walking pace.

Temari, however, just stepped into view of the man and unsheathed her fan. With one twirl of her body; She sliced her fan upwards and sent a gust of wind at the thief that struck and sent him flying back towards Hitomi.

Noticing what was happening a little too late; She felt the man connect with her rather than see it happen. Her arms instinctivly wrapped around the thief and she held him to her tight while she tried to wrap her head around what had happened.

"We really need to stop meeting this way." The voice broke her concentration and upon loking up, she was faced with Gaara- Bent over and loking down at her.

"Good job! You got him!" Temari beamed as she ran over towards the three of them. "Oh, hey little brother. What are you doing here?" She asked as she helped Hitomi to her feet and helped dust her off.

"Just walking about. What have you caught yourselves?" He questioned back, glancing at the man up and down.

"A thief!" Hitomi chirped in, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"A thief, eh?" Gaara stepped closer and reached for the man, opening up the jacket that he wore. Although, the moment he opened it, he regretted it.

"Please. Please tell me these aren't yours." He then turned to look at Hitomi, allowing her to look passed his shoulder and at the panties that were pinned to the inside of the jacket. All she really could do was look at Gaara and then Temari all flustered and horrified.

"They aren't mine you idiot!" She yelled and thumped Gaara on the head with her fist.


End file.
